Me gustas cuando callas
by Sifu Sihaya
Summary: Ino Yamanaka adora el bullicio y conversar pero podria ella llegar a amar el silencio?  Entrada para el concurso de one shots de Gaara xIno


**Disclaimer**: **Naruto** no me pertenece, es obra de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Esta es mi entrada para el concurso del foro GaaIno 4ever administrado lor **Leontinees**

Tambien inclui un par de versos del **poema 15** del inigualable **Pablo Neruda**

Agradezco a** MusaCaliope **por ser mi Beta

**

* * *

**

**Me Gustas Cuando Callas.

* * *

**

Gaara dejó los papeles que estaba revisando de lado y se frotó los ojos con cansancio. La guerra que había desatado Madara Uchiha se había cobrado una buena cuota de sus shinobis y tenía claro que había sido por no tener atención médica adecuada. Por eso mismo, había pedido ayuda a la Godaime Hokage, y ésta le había mandado una de sus kunoichis médico para capacitar a un pequeño grupo de sus ninjas y así evitar que se repitiera la historia, y según el informe que le habían enviado de Konoha, ella llegaría en un par de horas a la aldea.

A decir verdad, no sabía quien era ella. Temari la había dicho que era la compañera de equipo del perezoso de su novio, pero él no podía recordarla, sin duda la habría visto en aquellos trágicos exámenes chunnin pero por más que se esforzaba, no daba con ella. Pero ahora ya tendría tiempo de conocerla. Sobre todo, gracias a que su hermana había insistido en alojarla en casa ya que la considerarla una amiga cercana. No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso, puesto que aún le resultaba difícil relacionarse con otras personas y mucho más si dicha persona viviría bajo el mismo techo, pero ahora no tenía alternativa, tendría que intentarlo.

Dentro de su habitación, Ino se encontraba cansada. Había llegado un par de horas atrás a la aldea de Suna y la propia Temari la había recibido, llevándola a la residencia de los Sabaku No con mucha amabilidad e incluso le ofreció ayudarle a instalarse y darle un paseo por la ciudad, pero todo lo que anhelaba era poder ducharse para relajarse un poco. Apenas llegó, desempacó sus cosas y se dispuso a tomar una ducha para quitarse las montañas de polvo que había acumulado durante el viaje, ya más tarde cuando se encontrara presentable iría a presentarse al Kazekage para recibir instrucciones.

Para el atardecer Gaara se encontraba en su despacho esperando a que la kunoichi de Konoha se reuniera con él. Tenía curiosidad por ella, lo admitía, más que nada porque gracias a su hermana se vería forzado a convivir estrechamente con ella durante los próximos meses, y no estaba acostumbrado a compartir su espacio con nadie que no fueran sus hermanos. No sabía que esperar.

De pronto, llamaron ligeramente a la puerta. Cuando ella entró, lo primero que notó al verla, era lo bella que era. Normalmente, Gaara no era una persona que se dejara deslumbrar por la belleza, y sin embargo no podía dejar de admirarla. Al notar eso, la kunoichi carraspeo para llamarle la atención, y luego le habló.

-Kazekage-Sama, Soy la enviada de la Hokage para capacitar a sus ninjas en medicina. Espero sus órdenes-. Dijo obligándose a serenarse, a pesar que se había dado cuenta que él se había quedado mirándola fijamente durante varios segundos.

Gaara asintió y le dijo. –Iniciaras desde mañana temprano, y puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario, tengo interés en que mis ninjas aprendan lo que tienes para enseñar de la mejor manera.

-Entiendo- Fue todo lo que dijo ella antes de retirarse.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, Ino se recostó sobre su cama y meditó por unos instantes, confundida. ¿Qué había pasado allí? Se preguntó, nerviosa. La mirada del pelirrojo la haía dejado bastante turbada y aún no conseguía explicarse el porqué. Ella no solía amedrentarse por algo tan banal, pero algo en esos ojos aguamarina le había movido el piso. Quizás había sido la intensidad con que la habían visto, algo tan extrañamente primario pero no desprovisto de encanto.

Y en ese momento, se preguntó las consecuencias que tendría esa misión.

Esa noche la cena fue un poco intensa para el Kazekage de Suna, quien no estaba acostumbrado a tanto jaleo. Siendo una persona reservada, estaba acostumbrado a un tranquilo silencio roto ocasionalmente por la ligera charla de sus hermanos, sin embargo la rubia de la hoja era escandalosa hasta decir basta, reía de las tonterías de Kankuro y le chismorreaba cosas del imbécil de su novio a Temari, y sus hermanos naturalmente disfrutaban de la amena sobremesa; él por otra parte no sabía cómo actuar, no estaba acostumbrado a esa familiaridad y tan solo la miraba sin participar de la conversación.

Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era que Ino se encontraba sumamente nerviosa. De nuevo, esa mirada aguamarina se fijaba en ella y la única manera que tenia de disimular era siendo más ruidosa de lo normal, riendo de las coqueterías que le dirigía Kankuro y tratando de llenar el silencio conversando alegremente.

A la mañana siguiente la Yamanaka emprendió la misión que le había sido asignada, descubriendo con alivio que solo eran dos kunoichis a las que tendría que capacitar, quienes a su vez se encargarían de entrenar a una nueva generación de ninjas médicos en su aldea. Ambas eran buenas controlando su chakra y estaban deseosas por aprender. Así pues Ino se convirtió en sensei.

Por otro lado, Gaara se encontraba un poco distraído esa mañana y no era para menos. Aún estaba tratando de analizar el irracional comportamiento que había tenido desde que la chica rubia llegara. Sí, admitía que era preciosa, pero él no era alguien que se dejara influenciar por algo así, no podía negar que le era simpática y que tenia buena conversación, si tan solo no fuera tan ruidosa, el podría querer conocerla mejor.

Para el atardecer, Ino llego a la residencia bastante cansada, solo para descubrir que estaba a solas con el líder de la villa ya que Temari y Kankuro habían salido en una misión diplomática. De repente se sintió turbada nuevamente al pensar en esos ojos color aguamarina mirándola fijamente. Pero más que eso, se preocupó del factor del silencio. A ella le gustaba el sonido, charlar sin parar era parte de su personalidad, pero hasta ese momento no le había escuchado decir ni una sola palabra excepto en su oficina cuando le dijo lo que esperaba de ella, ¿Querría él charlar con ella o tan solo habría silencio?

Gaara se mostró muy educado cenando con ella, pero apenas le siguió en la conversación, contestando con monosílabos o moviendo la cabeza con una indiferencia que lograba ponerle los nervios de punta. Al ser la única persona ahí, Ino esperaba más interacción entre ambos, pero él se negaba a cooperar. Había escuchado decir que el Kazekage era parco pero no tenía ni idea hasta que punto era cierto.

Sin embargo, poco a poco las cosas fueron evolucionando.

Pronto él descubrió que se encontraba cómodo escuchándola hablar de todo y de nada, era…distinto pero no desagradable y se concedió relajarse en su compañía, notando como ella comenzaba a relajarse también y empezaba a contarle cosas personales, de su infancia, del porque se había vuelto una ninja médico en lugar de seguir los pasos de su padre…

Ino estaba tan concentrada en su conversación que de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más, y sonrió avergonzada, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese tan cómoda charlando de trivialidades con el líder de la arena como oyente? Pero tenía que admitir que él era increíblemente bueno oyendo, quizás no participaba mucho de la conversación pero su mirada era tan expresiva que la invitaba a seguir con la plática. Ambos se retiraron con una mejor impresión del otro y con la sensación de que no sería tan malo convivir un tiempo.

Los días siguientes, la Yamanaka continúo enseñando a las kunoichis de la arena, descubriendo que era igual de tan gratificante enseñar como aprender. Pero lo que más le agradaba de su estancia en Suna, era su convivencia diaria con el ex jinchuriki. Por supuesto, ella continuaba hablando hasta por los codos. pero Gaara ya no creía que fuera ruidosa, le gustaba escucharla porque cada día aprendía algo nuevo referente a la rubia.

Con el tiempo, Ino comenzó a apreciar el tono suave de la voz de Gaara, y dejó de incomodarse cuando él la miraba con esos ojos del color del agua. Todas las noches conversaban, y ahora el Kazekage también participaba de la conversación, aunque aún lo hacía escuetamente. Ella le hablaba de los progresos de sus ninjas y él le agradecía en nombre de su villa, después ella se soltaba a hablar de sí misma, deseando que llegara el momento en que él compartiría algo de sí.

Inevitablemente, llegó un momento en donde las formalidades tenían que dejarse de lado y comenzaron a tutearse. Obviamente esto fue idea de la kunoichi, quien estaba cansada de ser llamada "Yamanaka-San", pero debía admitir que se sintió gratamente sorprendida la primera vez que escucho su nombre en los labios del pelirrojo.

_Ino…_

Y fue en ese instante en que comprendió que le gustaba. Que estaba colada por él como una colegiala y que no había marcha atrás. Pero también sabía que debía ser fuerte. No iba a comportarse como una chiquilla enamorada, ante todo ella era una profesional y su invitada, y por eso mismo no iba a hacer nada inapropiado.

Aún cuando sentía que ese conocimiento le pesaba en el alma, ensombreciéndola un poco.

De pronto, él comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que le pasaba a la chica. Normalmente la encontraba mucho más burbujeante y amena de lo que se veía en ese momento, y después de varios días conviviendo con ella podía percatarse de que algo no iba bien, pero no se sentía aun con confianza como para preguntárselo directamente. La kunoichi aún se mostraba graciosa y tenía muchas anécdotas divertidas, pero aun así, el lo notaba había algo…

Intentando disimular, ella continuaba hablando tonterías frente a él, pero ¡Cielos, que nerviosa que estaba! Lo único que le aliviaba era pensar que él no le había notado y parecía que estaba disfrutando de su velada….

Hasta que inesperadamente él le dirigió una tímida sonrisa...

¡Una sonrisa! ¡El poderoso Kazekage sonriendo!

De pronto, Ino se sonrojo involuntariamente mientras se perdía en los ojos color agua de su anfitrión y se percato de que no le molestaba el silencio del shinobi, era algo refrescante en su vida, y sin querer, dejo escapar lo que realmente estaba pensando:

-_Me gustas cuando callas Kazekage-Sama, porque estas como distante y mi voz no te toca_… eso es algo a lo que yo no estoy acostumbrada ¿Sabes? He llegado a apreciar el silencio. Y se levanto de la mesa sintiéndose ligera como una pluma sin ese peso oprimiéndole el alma, sin esperar a ver su reacción, sin detenerse.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo violentamente y muy quedo dijo: -Pero si me toca Ino… _Tu voz._

_

* * *

Pues bien aqui esta mi entrada espero su opinio no olviden dejar un review!_


End file.
